


Bloodlust

by Ember_Phantom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Kink, Demon Blood Addiction, Demon Dean Winchester, M/M, SPN - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Wincest - Freeform, season 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:42:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2712695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ember_Phantom/pseuds/Ember_Phantom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam freezes, suddenly overcome by a feeling not felt in years.  The scent of Dean’s blood floods his nostrils and his heart starts racing.  </p>
<p>“You all good there, Sammy?” Dean cocks his head to the side, causing more to flow from his open gash.<br/>Sam swallows hard, trying to tear his eyes away from Dean’s bleeding throat.  He doesn’t say anything, but Dean knows exactly what’s going on….</p>
<p>Set during 10x03.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodlust

**Author's Note:**

> Because I am absolute trash and have the biggest thing for Wincest and Sam drinking Dean's demon blood. Shit's pretty kinky, even for me. Enjoy!

“Do it.”

Demon knife to his throat, Dean’s black eyes flick back to normal. His voice remains calm and steady.  

Sam’s face bears a look of shock, mixed with just a touch of fear and something else.  Dean’s surprised his little brother was actually able to get the jump on him. Not many people, or even monsters for that matter, are a match for the older Winchester’s demonic speed.  And Sam’s only got one good arm. Dean has to remember to give the kid props when he’s ripping his intestines out later.

Sam grips the knife tighter, pushing it closer to Dean’s jugular.

“It’s all you…” Dean taunts, enjoying watching the battle he knows is going on in Sam’s head.  Does he really want to kill his older brother? Sure he’s a demon, but they’ve both been worse.  But, little does Sam know, Dean’s not an ordinary demon. Even if Sam did decide to give him a Columbian neck tie right there, odds are Dean would barely feel a thing.

Sam’s hesitation is starting to bore Dean now.  “What’s wrong Sammy? Still don’t have the heart to kill your big brother?” He inches forward, feeling the cool metal start to dig into his skin. A little more pressure is all it would take to slice through the flesh of Dean’s meat suit.

“Dean don’t make me do this,” Sam huffs out, his tone so desperate.  “We have a cure. We can fix this.”

“I told you Sammy,” Dean shakes his head slightly. “I don’t want to be fixed.  So, go ‘head. If you think Ruby’s little toy there is gonna work on me.”

“Dean please, I don’t—I don’t want to do this,” Sam is trying to hold strong, but he can’t help the tears forming in the corners of his eyes.  His grip on the knife loosens, but Dean’s not about to let him off that easy.

“Do what Sammy?” Dean growls, latching on to his brother’s wrist, bringing the blade closer. “This?!”

“No! Dean!” Sam cries, watching helplessly as his own hand slashes the knife across Dean’s throat.

He can’t see his brother die, not again. Not like this. Sam waits for the inevitable orange glow of the demon soul dying but it doesn’t come. Dean’s eyes are black as ever, and he’s cackling as the blood seeps out of the wound.

Sam freezes, suddenly overcome by a feeling not felt in years.  The scent of Dean’s blood floods his nostrils and his heart starts racing.  

“You all good there, Sammy?” Dean cocks his head to the side, causing more to flow from his open gash.

Sam swallows hard, trying to tear his eyes away from Dean’s bleeding throat.  He doesn’t say anything, but Dean knows exactly what’s going on.

“It’s been a long time, hasn’t it?” Dean shifts his gaze downward then locks onto  Sam’s.  “Mm, and I guarantee you I taste better than anything you’ve ever had. ‘Specially that slut Ruby.”

“Shut. Up.” Sam grits out.

“Oh c’mon baby brother, you know you want to,” Dean continues, arching his neck so it’s more within Sam’s reach. “Better hurry up…I can feel it healing. Who knows when you’re gonna get another chance to taste a Knight of Hell.”

Sam cries out, tearing his wrist from Dean’s grip and shoving him against the wall in one swift movement.

“I said, shut. Up.” The knife is hovering right over Dean’s cheek now, the point barely an inch away from his eye. Sam’s fighting it so much, it won’t take a lot to push him over the edge.

Dean raises his hand, closing his fingers over the handle of the knife. “Oh yeah?” He tears the blade from Sam’s hand and pushes his brother off. Dean brings the knife to his forearm and drags it down the skin.  He puts his mouth to fresh cut, rubbing the blood all over his lips.

“You want me to shut up? Well then why don’t you make me, Sammy?” He grabs his brother by the back of the neck and crushes their lips together. Sam struggles to get away, but Dean’s supernatural strength is too much for him.

Dean runs his blood soaked tongue along Sam’s bottom lip. He gasps for air and Dean seizes the moment to shove his tongue into his brother’s mouth, making sure Sam tastes every last drop of demon juice.

After a few moments, Dean can sense Sam isn’t fighting him anymore. He pulls away slowly, resting his forehead against Sam’s.  He’s panting, and refusing to look Dean in the eye, mouth smeared with his brother’s blood.

“See, Sammy? Was that so bad?” Dean whispers, taking on a slightly soothing tone.  Sam exhales a shaky breath and licks the remaining blood from his lips. Dean smiles and leans back against the brick wall of the bunker.

“You want more?” He teases. Sam looks up at him and gives the faintest nod. Dean chuckles and flips the knife around in his hand so the blade is pointing up. “Then take it.”

Sam’s eyes dart back and forth between his brother and the knife. Then, like a rabid animal, he snatches the blade from Dean’s hand and pins him against the wall once more. Dean almost rolls his eyes at the redundancy but stops midway through when he feels the knife against his skin.

Sam slices down the side of Dean’s neck, right to the collar bone.  When he sees enough of the blood starts to pool there, Sam lunges forward and runs his tongue along the soaked flesh.

Dean lets out a moan, feeling Sam try to suck up every ounce he can before the wound heals.

“Mmm, Sammy,” Dean growls. “I always did get all tingly when you take control like this.”

He feels Sam smile against his neck before pulling away. Holding the knife in his good hand, his eyes move up and down Dean like predator calculating the next move on his prey.

“Oh, don’t tell me you’re just gonna leave me like this,” Dean smirks, glancing down at the growing bulge between his legs.  “No one likes a tease, Sammy.”

Sam matches his brother’s wicked grin and puts the demon blade between his teeth.  He starts to kneel down, running his hand down Dean’s body as he goes, for balance.  He gets himself situated in front of Dean and rather skillfully works his brother’s belt off with one hand.

Sam barely has the zipper undone before he's pulling Dean’s jeans and boxers off all at once. He pushes the clothing to his knees and Dean licks his lips as he looks down on his brother hungrily eyeing his cock.  

Dean’s impatience once again gets the best of him and he grabs a fistful of Sam’s hair, yanking his brother forward.  Sam takes the hint and removes the knife from his mouth so it could be free for more important things.

But Sam catches Dean by surprise, instead of taking his cock between his lips, he takes the demon blade and slices into Dean’s upper thigh.

Dean lets out a cry of pain before releasing a moan of pure ecstasy when the sharpness of the knife is followed by the warmth of Sam’s mouth.

Sam sucks up all the blood he can before Dean heals, holding a little in his mouth. Once the cut vanishes, the younger Winchester moves on to more pressing matters.  

Sam’s mouth envelopes Dean’s dick almost all the way down to the base on the very first go around.  When he can’t go any further, he starts bobbing his head up and down, dragging his lips along the shaft, coating Dean’s cock with his spit and some of the residual blood from before.

Dean throws his head back, chuckling at first to hide the groan trying to pass his lips. “You’re a kinky sonofabitch, aren’t you, little brother?” Sam answers with one long, languid stroke of his tongue.  Now Dean can't help but moan.

Dean’s grip on Sam’s hair tightens and all of a sudden, Sam’s not moving fast enough for him. He hold Sam’s head steady and starts fucking his mouth, already so fucking close to the edge.

Sam grasps onto Dean’s hip, riding out his thrusts. It doesn’t take long for Dean to cry out, eyes going completely black as he comes inside his brother’s mouth.  Sam swallows it all, riding out Dean's aftershocks until the grip on his hair loosens and he’s able to pull away.

Sam drags the back of his hand along his mouth, a half ass attempt to get rid of the blood and spit and whatever else is on his lips. He rocks back on his heels, looking up at Dean, unsure of what to do next.

Dean tucks himself back into his boxers and pulls his jeans back up over his hips, not even bothering with the buckle or zipper before sliding down the wall to join Sam on the floor.

“Told you I wasn’t planning on showing you mercy, Sam.” He says, still slightly out of breath.

Sam screws up his face in confusion. “So what? That was your big plan? Get me addicted to demon blood again. For what? So I wouldn’t kill you?”

Dean scoffs. “You were never gonna kill me, we both know that."  

“So then…why?”  Sam asks.

“Because, I needed you," Dean admits, sighing.  "I needed you to be strong. I needed you to be more like me. Because, and I’ll say it now like I’ve said it a thousand times before," he pauses, locking eyes with Sam.  "There ain’t no me if there ain’t no you.”

  
  



End file.
